Chocolate Fountain Noises
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: While explaining the latest case to the FBI, Ria Torres and Eli Loker hear mysterious noises comming from the Break room. they soon go and investigate the noises and to their suprise, it wasn't what they thought. ONE SHOT


**_Hey_**

**_Thank you soo much to the people who like my stories on LIE TO ME as much as i love them. I really enjoy what you all think and it's soo great to see how many people like my writting._**

**_This story i came up with my best friend " IluvJasperHale" one night at a sleepover at my house. This is a ONE SHOT!_**

**_we wrote the beginning of it together and then i wrote the rest._**

**_she is an amazing person and i love her to pieces. she gives me great inspiration on lie to me pieces that i should write and it's good to have someone like that who can give me different idea's on what to write about._**

**_This idea came to us when we were eating marshmellow's dipping them in my chocolate fountain. we both were thinking about lie to me characters while we were eating and that's when we thought that this would make the perfect send me a private message telling me some idea's and your favourite lie to me moments. i would love to hear your feedback and hear what you like about lie to me and what i should write about._**

**_love_**

**_Abby'n'McGeek1255_**

**_xoxoxo_**

* * *

It was your average day at THE LIGHTMAN GROUP. Dr Cal Lightman and Dr Gillian Foster were standing behind Eli Loker and Ria Torres who were explaining to the Head of the FBI their latest case. The guy who they had thought who robbed the government research lab was a government official.

" are you positive that this guy didn't do it and that it wasn't him" The head of the FBI yelled at Ria Torres

"I can tell you now that it wasn't him" Ria explained to him

Cal and Gillian watched on as the conversation that was now going on between Torres and The head of the FBI (who clearly hated Lightman). She looked like that she was clearly handling this and had it in a way under control.

"Are you 100% sure Dr Torres?" the head off the FBI asked her again.

"I am positive" she said as she and Eli now turned around and got a surprise to see that Lightman and Foster were no longer in the room.

"Hey did you see?" RIA asked as she pointed to where cal and Gillian were standing. The head of the FBI now turned around and noticed for himself that Dr Lightman and Dr Foster were no longer in the room.

"Where the hell has lightman disappeared to this time?" the head of the FBI asked, clearly getting angry.

"How am I supposed to know, where he is gone" Ria replied to him now starting to get angry for herself.

"Well he is your stupid boss" he replied to her now raising his voice.

"Are you sure that we haven't figured that out for ourselves now" Eli told them re-entering the conversation.

The head of the FBI now glared up at both Loker and Torres.

"This is no hope. Call me when you get some sence back into you" The head of the FBI shouted at Loker and Torress as he now stormed out of THE LIGHTMAN GROUP.

"Arghhhh I hate that guy" Torres said in an angry voice.

"Well that makes three of us" Loker said.

(Mmmmmhhh) Gillian said.

"Shhh, hey Loker, can you hear that?" Torres asked Loker.

"Ahh hear what?" Loker asked as he now swivelled his chair around to face Ria.

(Oh cal put it in) Gillian said again.

Loker now looked at Torres.

(That's Amazing) Cal told Gillian.

Loker now stood up and stood next to Ria. He defiantly heard that.

(Oh Cal, Faster, Faster) Gillian said now sounding that she was worked up but to Ria and Eli it sounded something allot different to them.

"You don't think?" Torres asked Loker as the two of them started to walk out of the lab and headed down the hall to the break room.

"nah they won't be …they couldn't be" Loker said as the two of them were out in the hall and walked down to the break room.

"OMG GILLIAN" cal said.

"I think that I take that assumption back" Loker told Torres getting closer and closer to the door.

"oh, cal. Yes, yes, YES" Gillian practically screamed out in what sounded like extreme pleasure.

"OMG" Torres said as the two of them finally reached the door.

"yes cal, oh that's the spot" Gillian said.

"you're so tasty" Cal said.

Eli Loker and Ria Torres finally reached the door to the Break Room. With Ria's hand now resting on the door, she looked over at Eli and with the nodded of his head Ria opened the door and took in the sight that was before their eyes.

Gillian and cal were standing at a chocolate fountain dipping marshmallows into chocolate.

Ria and Eli stood at the door shocked, they just accused their boss and their co-worker of having sex with each other, well that's what they thought that that's what they were doing and believe me if you had heard the sounds and the noises that Cal and Gillian were making than you probably would have come to that conclusion too.

Cal and Gillian now turned around holding marshmallows dipped into chocolate in their hands. The feeling of two sets of eyes watching their every move.

The four of them just stood, staring at each other until cal spoke.

"from the look on your faces I know pretty well what you two were thinking" Cal told the two who were standing before him.

Torres and Loker just stood there, not saying a word.

"So Chocolate Anyone?" Cal asked them with a sense of mischievous in his voice as he smiled at the two.

Loker and Torres smiled at Lightman and Foster as they made their way over to them.


End file.
